1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an optically clear adhesive for a dicing die bonding film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dicing die bonding films are used in the fabrication processes of semiconductor devices. Such dicing die bonding films may be categorized into photocurable films and non-UV irradiation type films depending on whether they are cured by UV irradiation.